Meeting of the Riders
In the Beta Release of Masked Riders Online, beta testers from all over the world became powerful Riders. They participated in a tournament in which decides the strongest out of all. A Rider named Dex Cade, otherwise known as Decade, have walked out of his battles remaining victorious and made it to the finals. It was the time to take a break, the time to exchange words with the other Riders. Decade sat down on a bench, he was simply waiting for the round to start. "Ugh. Hardly anyone worth of fighting.." Among the many Riders in the tournament, Hunter had defeated most with little trouble. In fact, he didn't even need to switch his forms, sticking only to his Wraith Damashii and hand-to-hand combat the entire time. None of these people seemed to be of any challenge to him. "Why is this game full of weaklings...? They really ought to level up..." Break time was over, the contestants were called to their designated areas. Decade was led to a dome with spaces that seems to go on forever. "Hmph, this many rooms could fill up a bunch of restaurants." He said, describing the enormous dome he was in while waiting for his opponent. As Hunter approached the dome that lead to the arena, he summoned his Ghost Driver over his waist and prepared his Wraith Damashii's Eyecon for transforming. "Hopefully, I'll get a decent opponent this round..." Decade watched as Hunter enter the arena, his face seemed familiar but Decade couldn't remember who he was so he thought it was just a deja-vu experience. "Yo, so you're my opponent huh?" Out of nowhere, he takes out his Decadriver and equipped it onto his waist, the equipment wrapping itself around him into a belt. Decade pulled out his Decade card out of the Ride Booker, "I hope you're not as disappointing as the others. Henshin!" He inserted the card into the Decadriver and pushed the sides together. "Masked Ride: Decade!" Said the transformation announcement. There he was, the Rider in magenta, standing in front of Hunter. Hunter stepped up, pushed the side button on his Wraith Eyecon, which flashed a white W before he opened his driver, and placed the Eyecon in. "You better be a good fighter too." He replied as he pulled the lever on the side. As the standby "Batchirimiro!" played, Hunter seemed as though he was reliving something, since Decade seemed familiar to him. "Henshin!" He pushed the lever back into the driver, causing the Driver to announce the form used. "Kaigan: Wraith! Let's go, kakugo! Shuryo Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!" A black-and-red ghost in the shape of a hooded jacket floated out of the Driver. As Hunter put the hoodie on, a black bodysuit appeared underneath it with straight, red lines. A black mask appeared with a large, silver visor, immediately replaced with an aggressive, firefly-like design in red. Hunter pulled the hood back to expose the rest of his black helmet, two silver horns on the top of the helm's faceplate. "Hmph, Masked Rider Ghost, huh? This will be interesting." Decade pulled out the Kabuto card and used it in the Decadriver. As the "Masked Ride: Kabuto!" plays, he turns into the desired Rider. Then he used the Clock Up card, "Attack Ride: Clock Up!" It seemed to Ghost that he vanished, but that was proven wrong when Ghost was suddenly hit and was sent flying back. Decade then reappear in Ghost's sight. "Speedy guy." Hunter took out another Eyecon, this one colored green and purple. "Time for a change..." He opened his driver and replaced his Wraith Eyecon with the green and purple Eyecon, then closed it and transformed into this new form. "Kaigan: Double! Futari de hitori! Gaia Memory!" The driver announced as a technical guitar played, leading into an orchestral hit. "The name's Wraith by the way. Now." He flicked his left wrist, then pointed at Decade as he looked at him and a hooded ghost half black and half green equipped itself to Hunter, a mask popping up resembling Kamen Rider Double's Cyclone-Joker form appeared. "Count up your sins!" He used a gust of wind to fly right at Decade in Kabuto form, unleashing a series of punches and kicks in rapid succession. Decade fell backwards, managing to land on his feet by performing a backflip. "Well then, Wraith. You aren't as disappointing as I thought you would be, heh." Decade changed back to his standard form, the Kabuto card going back to the Ride Booker. "Attack Ride: Slash!" Decade equipped the Ride Booker into its Sword Form, and swung at Wraith with Dimension Slash in effect, it leaves afterimages in every swing, making it hard to counter. "This is going to be a decent fight." Hunter switched his Double Eyecon for a yellow Eyecon, summoning a silver and yellow Hoodie Ghost with light-bulb-shaped armor. "Kaigan: Edison! Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~!" The driver announced as the ghost replaced the Double hoodie, summoning a pistol to Hunter's hand as he fired small bolts of lightning at Decade. "Attack Ride: Blast!" The Ride Booker quickly turned into its Gun Mode in Decade's hand as he fired back at Hunter with Dimension Blast in effect. When the shots clashed, they quickly creates an explosion and there was smokes everywhere as a result. When the smoke finally cleared out, Hunter could hear Decade calling out to him, "I normally don't do this to my opponents, but I guess it would be nice to exchange our names in the real world. My name is Dex Cade." Hunter replied to Decade with, "I don't mind. I'm Hunter Kasai. Good fight, Dex." After hearing and speaking Decade's real name out loud, he suddenly felt as though this name was familiar to him. Is he from school? He thought to himself. An anonymous voice, which is the game's announcer, said "Alright, time's up! Wraith and Decade is tied for first place, as a result, the prize money will be split and both Riders will earn the title of a Legendary Rider." Dex took off his Decadriver and returned to his Civilian Form, "Hunter Kasai, huh? I've seen you somewhere.. The SAO Survivor School." "The survivor school, that's where I recognized you!" Hunter said as he removed his Eyecon, and closed the driver. "Oyasumi!" The driver announced as it disappeared and Hunter put away the Eyecon. "I've always wanted to meet you, but the school stuff was in the way. Haha." Dex said with a humorous tone while scratching the back of his head. He extended out his hand to shake Hunter's, "Good fight." "Great battle." Hunter replied as he shook Dex's hand. "I'll probably see you around school then." "The beta is going to close tomorrow, and it's pretty late so I'll see ya." Dex swiped his hand and there was the log out button. He waved goodbye and disappear as soon as he pressed the Log Out button. "He's going to be a good ally," Hunter commented after Dex had logged out. "Time to get some rest IRL too..." And with these words, Hunter logged out and returned to reality. Category:VentusLight Category:PyroHunter16